Nagini
by Saesestrius
Summary: The bond between Lord Voldemort and Nagini is very strong and unusual, even for a Parseltongue. Nagini wasn't always a snake, although even as a human, she was ensnared, trained, and developed a bond with her soon-to-be master Tom Riddle.
1. New Arrival

**Chapter One**

**New Arrival**

Tom Riddle glanced up and down the Slytherin table, his eyes scanning the faces of his small gang, made up of Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Rosier and Lestrange. He didn't care to remember their first names. They were all laughing among themselves, talking quietly about what hell they could raise this year.

Tom turned around and found himself looking at the double doors leading into the Great Hall. Him and his friends were now in their fifth year of Hogwarts, and well used to the Opening Ceremony. The rest of Tom Riddle's gang all tried to scout out pretty young girls to prey on, but so far had had no luck. Tom knew that he wasn't any better than them, but he still found it sickening to watch their eyes roaming over the nervous bodies of the young girls.

Boys will be boys, he supposed.

As if on cue, the double doors opened, rumbling, and the Great Hall fell quietly. Professor Dumbledore flowed down the aisle, leading the thick black mob of new first years behind him. They were like an army, packed together perfectly, faces almost completely hidden by their hats, and their necks, arms and body covered by their liquid-like cloaks.

"I can't see anything," Rosier hissed, "look at them! It's like trying to find a nun attractive!"

Tom rolled his eyes and focused once more on the Sorting. He watched as several young boys got sorted into Hufflepuff, some into Gryffindor, and a few girls into Ravenclaw. He watched almost carelessly as several new Slytherins joined the table, until one of them caught his eye.

A young girl, wearing shabby robes that looked around three sizes too big for her, with long black ratty hair. She walked to the Slytherin table with her head down, ashamed. He glanced around, only to find most people paying attention to the next person being sorted. The girl finally reached the table, searching for a seat desperately. Tom knew the only available seat was next to him, and turned to watch the Sorting finish up, not wanting to intimidate her.

He felt her softly sit down beside him, and resisted the urge to turn around. He was interested in her – they were very similar. He remembered when he first came to Hogwarts, and he had been wearing shabby second-hand robes like hers, and although he wasn't as bedraggled as her, he was the poor kid. But fortunately, his charisma, brains, and good looks earned him plenty of eager followers. Tom wasn't sure this young girl was quite the same.

Professor Dippet finally gave them their short welcome to the new year, warning them all of the Forbidden Forest and the no duelling in the halls rule, as well as some other small notices concerning Quidditch and uniform policy.

The food appeared, and Tom Riddle turned around. He looked at the young girl out of the corner of his eyes, and saw her bright green eyes light up in wonder. He pulled his gaze away from her and glanced at his gang, who were already shovelling food down their throats, barely paying attention to each other, the girl, or him. Tom carefully put food onto his own plate, watching the girl. When he saw that she was about to reach for the potatoes, he too reached for them, making his hand brush hers.

Her eyes shot to his, and Tom found himself mesmerized. He'd seen her green eyes from the side, but when she locked her gaze with his, he realised just how beautiful they really were.

"Um... I'm sorry," she said quietly, and tried to give him the serving spoon.

"No, it's okay," Tom found himself replying, "you go first."

"Are you sure?" she replied.

"Yeah," Tom answered, "I'm sure you aren't going to eat the whole load of them."

The girl blushed.

"So what's your name?" Tom asked, taking some potatoes for himself once she was done, then several cuts of meat.

"Nagini Anguis," she replied, "what's yours?"

"Tom Riddle," he told her, "your name is beautiful." He glanced at her plate, and saw she had just begun eating but it was already half empty. "Why haven't you got much food?"

Nagini looked away, hiding behind her tangly black hair, "I'm not used to this much food. I'll feel bad if I take a full plate."

"Look at how much some of us have," Tom said, gesturing to Mulciber's plate, which was like a mountain of food. "Come on, have some more."

Tom started piling enormous portions onto her plate, and she just stared wide-eyed as a collection of vegetables, meats, sauces and other types of food, such as Yorkshire puddings and quishes. Tom eventually stopped when her amount of food was rivalling his.

"You can't expect me to eat all of that!" she exclaimed. It was the loudest Tom had ever heard her.

"Unfortunately for you, I do," Tom replied, starting on his own meal.

They talked a little throughout the meal, but nothing much. Nagini was very shy, and Tom wasn't going to push her. She constantly reminded him of his first year, when he had been new, and a little uncertain of his new surroundings.

Once their dinner was over, and he had forced as many puddings into Nagini as possible, it was his job as Prefect to lead all the new Slytherins back to the Slytherin commonroom. He waved to his friends, and led all the first years along. Nagini stayed close, but didn't bond with the other kids, who were all talking and forming their groups already.

The minute he reached the commonroom he was pulled aside by Nott, Avery, and the others, who desperately questioned him on the young girl, asking if he'd managed to get anything remotely sexual out of her. He responded by smacking them all in the back of the head and going to bed immediately.


	2. Shampoo

**Chapter Two**

**Shampoo**

Tom laid in his bed, curled up under the thick green covers. He rolled over and looked at the clock – it was five to six. He sighed and quietly slipped out of bed, pulling on his comfortable old dressing gown and going into the commonroom.

The moment he stepped out of the boys' dormitory, she turned. Nagini, dressed in a slightly torn and obviously old nightgown, her long black hair almost like one enormous knot, and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Tom," she breathed, "I didn't realize anyone else would be up."

"It's okay," he murmured, "your hair..."

She blushed even more, "I haven't been able to look after myself properly... that's why I look like such a mess."

Tom blinked, "are you from a poor family?"

Nagini turned away, "I've been living on the streets. No idea where my parents went."

"Really?" Tom replied, and he walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "me too. I'm pretty poor like you, and I've been living in an orphanage. My mother died and my father disappeared before I was born."

Nagini let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what to do. I just don't fit in."

"Well..." Tom said, "I could help you I suppose. We've got a long time. I could help you wash your hair and show you how to do it if you like."

"Really?" Nagini asked. "I've never really done it myself, I'm afraid."

Tom chuckled, "it's okay. Go and get some things and I'll take you to the bathrooms."

Nagini returned a few moments later with her clothes over her arm and a small washbag. Tom smiled at her and led her through a door at the back of the commonroom and into the enormous shower room.

"Go and have a quick shower," Tom called to her, "I'll set up over here. Don't get dressed, just put a towel on, okay?"

Nagini nodded, blushing slightly, before proceeding into a shower cubicle. He waited until he heard the water turn on, before turning to the sink. Tom quickly put the plug into the sink, and filled it with boiling hot water. He raided the cupboards for the basic shampoo and conditioner that the school provided, before setting it down. He pulled up a stool and had just put Nagini's clothes on a small shelf away from the sinks when she emerged, blinking, wrapped in a towel.

Tom turned and immediately felt himself going red (which surprised him, because he rarely blushed). She was blushing too, and he looked away. Nagini walked over and sat on the stool, tilting her head back into the water and gazing up into Tom's face.

He looked down at her, "I'll try not to hurt you, okay? But I can bet there's a whole bunch of knots in there, and it's not going to be easy to get them all out."

Nagini nodded as best as she could, and Tom's hands immediately went to her hair. _It's a good thing we have big sinks here, _he thought to himself, _otherwise this would be impossible._

Tom ran his fingers through her wet locks, carefully separating and pulling apart the knots and tangles. She whimpered slightly as he had to tug to finally get her hair tangle free. Once it was flowing beautiful and straight in the water, Tom gently lifted her head out and squeezed shampoo onto her head. He massaged it in and watched as Nagini closed her eyes contentedly, smiling, before rinsing it out and following through with conditioner.

"All done," he announced, wringing out her hair and pulling the plughole. Nagini sat up and looked at him.

"How is my hair going to be dry in time for class?" she asked.

Tom smiled and pulled his wand out from his dressing gown pocket, quickly performing a Hot-Air Charm, instantly drying her hair. She stared at him in awe.

"Just brush it through, and get dressed, okay?" he said, "I'm going to have a shower. If you want, we can go down to breakfast together."

Nagini nodded and Tom went into a shower cubicle, quickly stripping and showering off. He'd never forget the look of happiness he saw on her face.


	3. Anger

Quick note: I want to say thank you to all the people that have favorited and reviewed my story so far! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've had some internet problems and been pretty busy at school. However, I'll hopefully be able to update more often now that the Xmas holidays are coming :)

**Chapter Three**

**Anger**

Tom exited the shower cubicle, performing another Hot-Air Charm on his own hair, and was surprised to see that Nagini wasn't in the bathroom, nor were her things. He guessed maybe she'd gotten hungry and left – it was weird, because he hadn't heard her go. He shrugged and left the commonroom with his friends.

As they arrived in the Great Hall, they heard whispering among the first years. There were a small crowd of first years of all houses gathered around a small corner of the Slytherin table. Tom frowned and walked over, clearing the first years out of the way to see what was so fascinating.

What he saw surprised him. A beautiful girl with long, flowing black hair that reached to the bottom of her back, with piercing green eyes framed by long black lashes, sculpted eyebrows and glowing pale skin. And then he realised it was Nagini.

"Wow," Rosier said from beside him, "she looks cute."

Tom elbowed Rosier in annoyance. "You scrubbed up pretty well," he said to her, trying to keep his voice even. Was he really nervous around this first year?

"Thanks," Nagini said, a tinge of red in her cheeks.

Tom turned away and went to sit down alone, seeing as Rosier and the other members of his gang were busy drooling over the girl. He frowned and moodily chewed his toast as a bigger and bigger crowd began to grow around her, until he couldn't take it any more and left the Great Hall to go to Defense against the Dark Arts.

As he walked along the corridors, his mind wandered with him. Now that she looked prettier, and older, he could see why his perverted gang liked her so much. _No,_ he thought, his face beginning to contort with anger, _I've resisted every girl at this school for the first five years, only using them for... well, when I needed them. Why should this first year change my mind? _Tom diverted on his route slightly, heading towards the boys bathroom which was in the same corridor as his lesson. He entered the empty bathroom and headed towards the sinks, his eyes staring straight into the mirror. _The others are useless. What with being so distracted over that girl, they'll never be able to focus on the job at hand. This could ruin everything! _Tom turned and waved his wand in anger, slashing at the air, and the sinks around him smashed, jets of water began to spurt from the pipes, and the mirrors exploded into thousands of glass shards. He was panting heavily, the amount of magic having taken a toll on him, and he slumped against a broken sink, trying to get his breath back.


	4. Plan

**Chapter Four**

**Plan**

Tom settled into his seat next to Avery, who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why are your robes soaking wet?"

"I had an accident," Tom replied.

Avery sniggered, and Tom punched him in the arm, "not like that. I was angry."

"So? You decided to go swimming?"

"No," Tom sighed at Avery's stupidity, "I accidentally tore the boy's bathroom in half."

Avery nodded. "And I think I know why you're angry. I'm guessing you're pissed off because nobody's focusing on your dastardly plan."

Tom looked at Avery strangely, "how'd you know?"

Avery shrugged, "usually we make plans either at dinner or overnight on what hell we're going to raise each year, and this time you just stayed silent. So I guessed you were making plans to do something really bad."

Tom gave Avery a rare smile, "at least I picked somebody clever as a friend. You're right. This year I intend to purify the school."

"Purify?" Avery frowned, a little mystified, "I'm guessing you mean... blood?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. Remove the Mudbloods."

"How?" Avery sat back in his chair, still frowning, "we can't murder students."

"Not directly we can't. But I've discovered something that could do it for us," Tom gave Avery a sly smile, and carefully pulled a book out of his bag, making sure it stayed out of sight for the rest of the students.

"Where'd you get that?" Avery asked, looking at the book; "A Revised History of Hogwarts". "Looks boring."

"Knockturn Alley. It looks boring, but it's got every dark secret of this school written inside. And I found one very interesting secret," Tom replied, flicking to a well-thumbed page that he had read repeatedly over the holidays.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Avery murmured, "I've never heard of it."

"That's because not many people have. These books are rare, only sold on the black market." Tom pointed to an illustration at the bottom of the page. "It says that inside the Chamber is the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin, who built the Chamber. I did a little bit of research and the Basilisk can kill a person that looks it in the eye."

Avery's eyes didn't move from the page, "but if the Basilisk got released, it would just kill anybody. Maybe even us."

"I can control it through Parseltongue."

Tom put the book away and Avery looked at him. "How are you going to find this Chamber of Secrets then?"

"We have to search the entire school for it. Salazar Slytherin left a sign that shows where it is. We just have to find that sign."

"We've been here for ages and we've never spotted anything unusual before."

"Then it has to be somewhere that none of us would ever go."

Avery nodded. "I'll tell the others."


	5. Don't Tempt Me

**Chapter Five**

**Don't Tempt Me**

A week later, Tom Riddle and his gang were grouped up in a dark corner of the commonroom at almost midnight, reporting their findings.

"Avery and I didn't find anything," Rosier groaned, "and I walked around the entire school about five times."

"Nott and I didn't find anything either," Mulciber sighed, "I checked the grounds thoroughly. I tried to cover the Forbidden Forest but it's pretty big, and I doubt Salazar Slytherin would hide his Chamber there."

"Well Lestrange and I looked over the school but we haven't found any trace of the Chamber," Tom replied.

"Are you sure this Chamber actually exists?" Nott asked.

"Yes, I'm positive of it. Everyone knows how Slytherin fought with the other founders about letting Mudbloods in, so it makes sense that he'd build something secret with a monster to purify the school when released."

Avery nodded, "I think it exists too. It makes perfect sense. Anyway, we need to be more careful. The Professors are beginning to suspect that we're up to something."

Lestrange hissed and sat forwards, "who cares? This is much more important. I can't wait for the filthy Mudbloods to die."

Rosier rolled his eyes, "that's all very well but if the Professors suspect us they'll be keeping a very close eye on us. How can we find the Chamber if all eyes are on us?"

Tom smiled to himself, "I've got the perfect idea."

"That doesn't sound too difficult."

Tom smiled, "then you won't mind doing it?"

"Of course not," Nagini replied, "I'd love to help. What exactly is in this Chamber?"

"Oh, it's meant to be Salazar Slytherin's secret treasure," Tom said solemnly, "a small fortune. We'd give you your share, obviously."

Nagini smiled back, "okay. I'll have a good look this week."

Two days later, whilst sitting at dinner, Nagini rushed up to Tom, panting.

"Tom! Tom! I've found it!" she said excitedly.

Tom frowned and shushed her, as he saw several students and teachers glance in their direction. "Really?"

"I think so," she panted, "and you were right, it was hidden in a place where you've never been!"

He looked over at Avery and the others, who were all wide-eyed. The gang all got up and quickly left, following Nagini until they stopped in front of a door.

"The girls' bathroom?" Rosier asked, "I've been in here loads of times, and I've never seen anything weird."

Nagini looked at him strangely, before opening the door and leading them inside, "did you ever take a good look at the sinks?"

"No," he murmured, "only up the girls' skirts."

Tom elbowed him in the side and walked over to to the sinks, carefully looking, until he saw it. Just under one of the taps, a small snake had been engraved into the porcelain.

"Go," Tom growled, and he heard shuffling as Avery and the others left. He turned to see Nagini.

"Didn't you hear me?" he said menacingly.

Nagini felt the anger emanating from him, and stepped away a little, looking frightened. "Yes, but why did you tell us to go?"

"It's too dangerous," Tom answered, "especially for you."

"Why is it dangerous? I thought there was only treasure down there," Nagini replied stubbornly.

"There might be dangerous charms or traps to protect it," Tom said carefully.

"I found it, so I should come," Nagini snapped.

Tom sighed, "fine. And thank you for helping to find it."

Tom turned to face Nagini, vaguely aware of the silence in the bathroom. They were completely alone. She gazed up at him with her angelic green eyes innocently, her hair hanging slightly over her face. Tom carefully pushed it off of her face, caressing her pale skin softly. His eyes moved down to her lips, and one of his hands snaked around to her lower back, the other on her chin, and he leant in.

Nagini didn't resist as Tom kissed her. She felt his lips softly on hers, his tongue softly pushing past her lips and into her mouth as he pulled her closer into him.

And then it stopped.

Tom turned away and leant into the sink, murmuring Parseltongue, and jumping back as the sinks moved apart. One of the sinks disappeared under into a grate, and the pair just stared down the extremely long, dark pipe.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Nagini said bravely, stepping forward. She looked uncertainly at him, a pink blush still in her cheeks from their kiss.

"Come on," he murmured, and took her hand. They sat down on the edge of the pipe, looked at each other, before pushing themselves down into the pipe.


End file.
